


no more whispering

by changgus



Series: where i go, when i go there [2]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Face-Sitting, M/M, Morning Sex, Overstimulation, seungjoon’s slutty red shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changgus/pseuds/changgus
Summary: After all this time, Hyojin is amazed to find just how much there is still left to learn about Lee Seungjoon.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjoon | J-Us
Series: where i go, when i go there [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818037
Comments: 17
Kudos: 94





	no more whispering

**Author's Note:**

> another day, another fic titled with spring awakening lyrics - this is a companion piece to my last hyojin/seungjoon endeavor so i would recommend starting there for context! not much to say about this one other than that so as always hope you enjoy~

After all this time, Hyojin is amazed to find just how much there is still left to learn about Lee Seungjoon. He learns that Seungjoon listens best in the morning, when he’s warm in Hyojin’s bed, sun kissed and sleepy. That when he touches him he unfurls like the first blossoms of spring, peeling open for him like Hyojin himself is the light. He learns the exact way his breath hitches when he’s close, how that feels against his ear or his bare shoulder. 

Where Hyojin is quiet and restrained, swallowing each sound that tries to escape from his throat, Seungjoon is loud and keening. He likes when Hyojin marks him where only they can see, the shape of his mouth on Seungjoon’s thighs, across his stomach saying _mine_ and he likes threading their fingers together and saying _mine too_. Mine, yours, ours. Hyojin and Seungjoon. 

He also learns new things about himself - that he likes when Seungjoon holds his hips in place with only a hand or the pads of his fingers or when he pins his wrists together. He learns that he’ll try anything once but he likes it most when he can see Seungjoon’s face.

There’s other things too. The way he catches Seungjoon looking when they’re curled together out in the living room with all their friends, how Seungjoon wants to be caught. Over a decade of friendship and they’ve perfected the art of communicating without words, just a look or a touch, the subtle quirk of the corner of Seungjoon’s mouth or the knit of Hyojin’s brow. Seungjoon slides their palms together under a blanket and says everything.

Hyojin was in high school when he kissed a boy for the first time. He felt awkward in his limbs, like his body was a shirt he’d accidentally put on backwards but never figured out how to turn back around. They’d sat cross legged on his bed, knee to knee, and Hyojin could hear his mother in the kitchen making dinner just under the sound of his heart beating out of his skull. He remembers the fear, how his sweaty palms felt against the other boy’s jeans, and he remembers the relief of finally connecting, his brain clicking into place like a metal lock.

He remembers sitting at the table with his family after, jelly-legged and feeling like his father could read all of his thoughts with his mind. Fear, again. 

It had taken two weeks for him to catch his breath enough to tell Seungjoon, who mostly just whined at not having been told sooner. 

Now, Seungjoon rolls over to sigh into his mouth. He’s still loose with sleep, arm flopping across Hyojin’s chest. 

“What if no class today?” He asks with his lips moving against the corner of Hyojin’s mouth, ready to kiss the answer he wants out of him. Seungjoon is so good at getting his way it drives Hyojin crazy.

“Yeah?” Hyojin runs his fingers from the base of Seungjoon’s skull up into the bleach-dry strands of his hair. “How many times have you missed?”

Seungjoon hums and Hyojin can feel the vibration. “Not too many.”

“Which is how many exactly?” Their school’s absence policy is a constant battle against the bad days, the guilt over scholarships and loans versus the inability to get out of bed. Hyojin thinks of his mother every time he comes close to failing out and sometimes it’s enough.

“Don’t worry about it.” Seungjoon kisses him for real then and it makes it so much harder to say no. His mouth is all warmth and solid pressure.

“You have something in mind then?” Hyojin locks his arms around Seungjoon’s waist, hands resting comfortable on his lower back.

Seungjoon drags his lips across Hyojin’s cheek, his jaw, down his neck to the sensitive skin where it meets his shoulder. He pays extra attention there, biting down with his teeth just to hear the sound Hyojin makes.

“You sitting on my face?” He says it so casually but Hyojin isn’t prepared and he splutters, his whole body blushing from his cheeks to his toes. Seungjoon asks in the way that he’s nervous but doesn’t want Hyojin to know, rubbing his nose against Hyojin’s pulse point like he knows what he’s doing.

“Are you serious?”

“Mhm,” Seungjoon sits up then to catch Hyojin’s eye, taps his fingers idly along the line of his collarbone. “If you want to.”

Hyojin props himself up on his elbows and looks Seungjoon over. His hair is a mess still from sleep, sticking out in all different directions like a bird's nest, and the buttons on his pajama shirt are snapped open enough to reveal his chest. He can see a bruise he’d sucked into the skin there just past the fabric.

“I do, want, yes.” is what he settles on, breathy but certain.

A lot of what they’ve been doing has boiled down to exploring, mapping each other out and putting down pins in all the places that feel good. This is that learning, opening a book with a spine cracked from love and finding new notes in the margins, written in alternating hands.

Seungjoon leans up to whisper in his ear. “I can fuck you after too. If you want.”

“Oh, if _I_ want?” Hyojin laughs and shoves Seungjoon away. “You really don’t want to go that bad?”

“Whatever.” Seungjoon picks up one of Hyojin’s hands to play with his fingers, dusting the pad of his thumb across his knuckles. “I was serious about the first thing.” He shifts to slide his hand under the covers, run it up Hyojin’s thigh and under the hem of his sleep shorts. “And maybe also the second thing but-”

“Yeah, I’ve met you before, it’s fine.” Hyojin wraps his fingers around Seungjoon’s wrist. “Stop trying to be sexy and kiss me.”

“It’s not trying if that’s just the way I am.” Seungjoon sing-songs but he’s already halfway to Hyojin’s mouth, removing his hand from his grasp to drape his arms around his shoulders and close the rest of the distance.

“Okay, fuckin’, Jessica Rabbit, you can also get out of my bed?”

“Hey.” Seungjoon pouts against his lips as he swings his leg over to straddle Hyojin’s thigh. It’s easy like this, the comfort in knowing each other inside and out. It’s easy to pull Seungjoon’s bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth, just as it is easy to pinch his side when he’s being stupid.

Hyojin parts Seungjoon’s lips with his tongue, drinks him in like it’s the first time all over again. They move like they have all the time in the world, like all there is to do is this, together, right now.

Seungjoon shifts his thigh in between Hyojin’s legs, leaning forward to increase the pressure, up the friction. It’s just enough to leave Hyojin aching, stomach muscles tight with desire, but he wants more. He trails his hand down Seungjoon’s chest, snapping open the rest of the buttons as he goes. The fabric slides from his shoulders easily, pooling on the bed behind him.

They both pause when they can hear Changyoon’s door open and shut just across the hall, the shuffle of his socked footsteps towards the kitchen.

A breath and then they fall back into each other, laughing. 

“Do you think he knows?” Seungjoon asks, lifting up onto his knees so he can pull his shorts off more easily.

“You’re so fucking loud, he has to.” Hyojin pinches his side again and he whines as if proving the point. Sometimes they cared about Changyoon’s dignity more than others, but they had about twenty minutes before they’d hear the front door click on his way to class or whatever he did with his mornings, sipping iced coffee in one of the squares so tourists could see his outfits and ask if he was a fashion student. Today, Hyojin decides, he does not care.

He licks the palm of his hand before curling it around Seungjoon’s dick, pulling another whine out of him, louder with lack of expectation.

“I can be quiet.”

“Can or will?” Hyojin drags his fist down Seungjoon’s shaft painfully slow and then back up, Seungjoon’s breath hitching with each stuttered pulse of his hips.

“Can you just get on top of me already?” Seungjoon huffs and pulls at his arms trying to flip their positions. Hyojin gives because in the end he always seems to, settling with his knees on either side of Seungjoon’s hips. He drags his thumb over the head of Seungjoon’s cock as he reconnects their lips, catching Seungjoon’s groan in his mouth.

Seungjoon reaches out and tugs on Hyojin’s shorts, which are actually a pair of his own, short and loose and red. They’re Seungjoon’s favorites, but as much as he loves them on himself, he loves them even more when he’s peeling Hyojin out of them.

“Hyojin-ah,” Seungjoon breathes against his lips, voice wavering as Hyojin jerks both of them in his hand at once. “I don’t want to come like this.”

Hyojin hums right in the spot where Seungjoon’s jaw meets his ear, slows his wrist down to a crawl. “What do you want?”

“You know what I want.” Seungjoon rolls his hips into the friction of Hyojin’s palm, of Hyojin’s cock pressed against him. 

Seungjoon shuffles down the bed just a bit to give Hyojin room to crowd up against the wall above it. They’ve never done it like this before and Hyojin feels weirdly vulnerable settling his legs on either side of Seungjoon’s head. It’s different when he’s on his back with Seungjoon between his legs, different when he can watch. 

As if reading his mind Seungjoon tilts his head to kiss the inside of his thigh, soft and reassuring. He skims his hands up the backs of Hyojin’s legs. His fingers are feather light just brushing up and down, soothing.

“Come on.” Seungjoon reaches up and pinches Hyojin’s ass.

Hyojin slides his legs further apart so he can sink down against Seungjoon’s mouth, has to brace himself against the wall with his forearm when he feels Seungjoon spreading him open with his hands, the wet press of his tongue. Seungjoon’s fingers are firm where they dig into his skin but not enough to keep Hyojin from rocking forward.

Maybe it’s because he feels extra vulnerable, extra sensitive, that the feeling of having Seungjoon beneath him has him so worked up already. He screws his eyes shut and tries to picture Seungjoon’s face, his lips red and spit slick. Hyojin buries his face against his forearm, his own lip pulled taut by his teeth. 

Seungjoon fucks into him with his tongue, wrapping his arms around his thighs to better his angle. 

Hyojin reaches to drag his hand down his own cock, trying to hide the moan in the crook of his elbow but it chokes out into the room anyway. Seungjoon goes still beneath him. 

“What?” Hyojin leans back so he’s sitting on Seungjoon’s chest, can see his face. His eyes are blown and heavy when they make eye contact. 

Seungjoon threads his fingers through Hyojin’s where they rest on top of his thigh. He purses his lips together for a moment before he speaks. “ _I’m_ taking care of _you_ today.”

“What did you do?” Hyojin’s voice goes grave.

“What?”

“Did you kill someone?” Hyojin narrows his eyes while Seungjoon tries to take his hand back but Hyojin keeps their fingers locked.

“I was waiting to tell you until _after_ I ate your ass.” Seungjoon exhales sharp through his nose and rolls his eyes. He reaches back with his free hand to dance his fingers down Hyojin’s spine and Hyojin arches into the touch. “Can you get on your back for me?”

And as much as Hyojin likes to tease, he again listens. The air of his room is cold where Seungjoon’s spit is drying on his skin and he wants nothing more than to be full of him right now.

Hyojin is about to make a joke but it dies on his tongue when Seungjoon settles between his legs in the new position and presses a wet, open-mouthed kiss in the crease of his thigh. Now that he’s allowed to have Seungjoon’s mouth on him whenever he wants he’s not sure how he went so long without it. 

“Lube?” Seungjoon asks, putting his palm out like a doctor asking for a scalpel and Hyojin laughs. He reaches blindly over to his nightstand, can hear several things clatter to the floor before he gets his fingers around the right plastic bottle and can press it into Seungjoon’s hand.

Seungjoon takes his time with his fingers, working into him slowly until his legs are weak. As he slides in his third finger, he ducks his head down to drag his tongue up Hyojin’s cock before properly taking him into his mouth. Hyojin doesn’t know what to do with his hands, feeling overwhelmed by sensation, he scrambles between fisting the sheets and reaching out for Seungjoon’s hair.

“Fuck, Seungjoon, please.”

“Use your words, baby.” Seungjoon curls his fingers inside of him, hitting him just right and he almost can’t form the words.

“Fuck me.”

“Please?”

“Yes, _please_ , asshole.” Hyojin’s got his eyes closed but opens them to watch Seungjoon push into him, watch the way his face changes. It still doesn’t quite feel real that he gets to be the person to make Seungjoon look like this. 

Seungjoon bottoms out and Hyojin feels like his body is a furnace. With every snap of Seungjoon’s hips it’s like another fire blooms, in his stomach, in his chest, in the back of his throat crying out. Seungjoon presses into him, leans down so he can mouth at Hyojin’s neck, messy. Hyojin likes when they’re close like this, when he can feel all of Seungjoon’s weight against him. Seungjoon reaches between their bodies to stroke Hyojin’s cock and Hyojin feels like Seungjoon is taking him apart piece by piece.

He comes over Seungjoon’s fingers, his stomach, with his own hand pressed firmly over his mouth to catch all of his sounds. Seungjoon keeps rolling into him, losing his rhythm as he gets closer. The snap of his hips is almost too much and Seungjoon’s soft whines are directly next to his ear, breath hot on his skin.

Seungjoon is loud when he comes, his mouth falling open with the force of it, and he looks beautiful. His hair sticks to his forehead in sweaty strands, his lips are swollen and full, and he looks beautiful.

He thrusts into Hyojin a few more times, riding out the aftershocks, before pulling out carefully and flopping over onto his back. He turns his head to press one last kiss into Hyojin’s bare shoulder.

“Do you think Changyoon will be mad if we do round two in the shower?” Seungjoon asks, breath still uneven. Hyojin can feel his smile against his skin.

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/gayjinho) // [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/gayjinho)


End file.
